Just be
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Lorsque deux anciens ennemis se rencontrent par hasard dans un petit village sorcier français, les choses ne se déroulent pas forcément de la façon dont on aurait pu l'imaginer... [Drago Malefoy]-[Hermione Granger][Post Poudlard][OS][Premiers Chapitres de l'Autre]
1. One Shot

Bonjour à vous !

Eh oui, une petite publication sauvage, comme ça, en passant ^^. Enfin, dans un sens, j'ai tardé un peu pour le publier, ce texte... En effet, je vous propose aujourd'hui ma participation au concours de Chalusse, Les **Chalusse d'ébène**. Je n'ai pas été primée pour cet OS mais ce n'est pas bien grave, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

J'espère, par ailleurs, que vous en prendrez tout autant à le lire.

Pour info, j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte en écoutant la chanson **"Just be"** de **Tiësto** , ce qui explique le titre.

Merci à **Mary-Alice Gilbert** , **Cailean Charmeleon** et **Karine** pour leur relecture et leurs corrections.  
Merci à **Damelith** et **Keichi** pour leur relecture et leur avis général.  
Merci à **Chalusse** pour son commentaire constructif qui m'a permis d'améliorer encore mon texte.

Merci à **J.K. Rowling** de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages et son univers.

Merci à **vous** qui allez me lire et me laisser une review (bah quoi ? mdr)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Just be**

Drago errait dans les rues de Clairvent, village sorcier réputé situé dans la Provence française, hésitant entre rentrer à l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre et aller à la taverne locale où un verre de la liqueur du coin l'attendrait certainement.

Cela faisait à présent près de deux ans que la Bataille de Poudlard – et par extension la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers – était terminée et quasiment autant qu'il avait été innocenté par le Magenmagot. Enfin, par le Magenmagot officiellement, mais surtout grâce à l'intervention de Potter et de ses fichus Inséparables. Et bien que cela fasse dix-huit mois aujourd'hui qu'il était officiellement libre, il n'avait toujours pas l'impression de l'être réellement pour autant.

Il n'était peut-être pas derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, mais il restait prisonnier du jugement populaire qui ne voyait en lui qu'un ex-Mangemort ayant réussi à s'en sortir grâce à des manipulations louches et quelques pots de vin bien placés. Et pourtant, il n'en était rien.

En effet, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, vaincu contre toute attente par un Harry Potter que tout le monde croyait mort, Drago avait été convaincu que ses parents et lui seraient emmenés et enfermés en attendant leur procès. Cependant, tel ne fut pas le cas. Alors que tout le monde fêtait la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, les Malefoy avaient été relativement ignorés.

Ils auraient pu en profiter pour s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que son père avait initialement proposé, mais sa mère s'y était fermement opposé. Il était temps qu'ils assument les conséquences de leurs actes et de leurs choix passés afin de pouvoir tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Évidemment, à ce moment-là, ni Lucius ni lui ne savaient encore qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Potter quelques heures auparavant.

C'était grâce à cet acte – et à ses propres mensonges lorsque les Rafleurs avaient amené les trois Gryffondor au Manoir Malefoy lors des vacances de Pâques – que Drago et sa mère étaient libres. Son père, quant à lui, avait écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement de cinq ans, ce qui, compte-tenu de tout ce qui avait été retenu contre lui initialement, n'était pas cher payé, à son humble avis.

Pourtant, le monde sorcier dans son ensemble, mené par la Gazette du Sorcier qui essayait vainement de regagner un peu de crédibilité après avoir collaboré avec les Mangemorts durant l'occupation du Lord, ne cessait de s'acharner sur sa mère et lui. Ils étaient épiés sans cesse, insultés, menacés, juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été emprisonnés comme toute autre personne portant la fameuse Marque.

Qu'ils aient sauvé le Saint Sauveur par leurs choix semblait être totalement occulté et Drago avait fini par en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette aigreur et de cet acharnement.

C'est pourquoi il fuyait l'Angleterre depuis près d'un an à présent. Il était tout d'abord parti en Nouvelle-Zélande, puis en Chine, en Turquie, au Pérou, au Zimbabwe, en Tunisie, … Il en venait à perdre le fil tellement il avait papillonné d'une destination à une autre, sans logique, sans compter. Juste pour fuir cette image tenace qui lui collait à la peau. Le fait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque la Marque lui avait été imposée importait peu. Le fait que Voldemort lui-même ait vécu chez lui, humiliant ses parents et faisant pression sur lui pour qu'il obéisse importait peu. Le fait qu'il n'ait ni tué, ni blessé qui que ce soit importait peu. Non, les gens ne voyaient en lui que son nom et ça l'étouffait littéralement.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait donc en France, pas si loin de son pays natal, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer et agir librement.

Drago fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la cloche de l'église du village résonna, indiquant par son nombre de gongs l'heure qu'il était. Vingt-et-une heure. Beaucoup trop tôt pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Ses pas le menèrent donc naturellement vers le Vivet Doré, taverne locale.

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne qui en délimitait l'entrée et fut aussitôt assailli par le brouhaha ambiant. Un nuage de fumée s'étirait à travers la pièce principale de l'endroit et Drago choisit rapidement de se rendre vers le bar pour s'installer, la plupart des tables étant déjà prises. De plus, il était seul et ça aurait été idiot de squatter toute une table rien que pour lui.

Il tira un tabouret en fer forgé ouvragé et s'y assit avant de faire signe au barman pour passer commande. Il opta pour un verre de cet alcool local fait à base de lavande et d'anis et laissa son regard se perdre autour de lui en attendant sa commande.

Les clients parlaient en français et bien qu'il eût quelques notions de cette langue, il ne fit aucun effort pour tenter d'en comprendre le sens. Après tout, il ne voyait pas en quoi les discussions d'inconnus auraient pu l'intéresser.

Soudain, un rire clair attira son attention. Il se retourna pour en localiser la provenance et vit qu'il émanait d'une jeune femme brune accompagnée d'un type aux cheveux noirs relativement banal. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir distinctement la jeune femme, d'autant plus qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais le gars était clairement dans une posture de séducteur.

Il eut un sourire amusé à l'idée qu'elle allait certainement passer à la casserole avant la fin de la soirée et se pencha à nouveau sur son verre. Le breuvage n'était pas mauvais, bien qu'un peu trop sucré pour lui.

Il fut ensuite bousculé lorsqu'une personne voulut atteindre le bar. Un soupir lui échappa et il allait lui dire de faire attention quand une voix féminine s'excusa pour le dérangement. En anglais.

Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui, ici, parlait la même langue que lui et fût plus que surpris de découvrir…

\- Granger ?! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Hermione Granger ne répondit rien, visiblement trop surprise de se retrouver face à lui pour prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole :

\- Mal… Malefoy ?! Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me suis ? Qui t'envoie ? Tu me veux quoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu divagues, ma pauvre fille !

\- Tu veux me faire croire que ta présence ici en même temps que moi est une pure coïncidence, peut-être ?! insista-t-elle.

\- Il semblerait, oui…

\- Je ne te crois pas, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Pas mon problème. Sur ce, fiche-moi la paix et retourne à tes… occupations…, répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule vers le type banal aux cheveux noirs.

Granger suivit son regard et rougit légèrement quand elle constata sur qui il avait posé ses yeux.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, se défendit-elle alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, Granger, tu fais bien ce que tu veux… Même si personnellement, je ne laisserais jamais mon rencard payer pour moi…

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'avec tes idées arriérées, tu es resté coincé au siècle dernier !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

\- Tu es toujours aussi exaspérant, à te croire supérieur !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…, répéta Drago, non sans lui lancer une œillade moqueuse.

\- Espèce de sale petit… Rah ! Tu m'exaspères ! gronda la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Certes… Mais alors, Granger, dis-moi un truc ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Pourquoi tu restes là à me parler au lieu de retourner auprès de ton Chevalier Insipide ?

\- Paul n'est pas insipide ! le défendit-elle.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

\- Connard !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui sembla l'agacer encore plus. Elle lui tourna alors ostensiblement le dos avant de passer commande auprès du barman et, une fois celle-ci servie, retourna auprès du type banal sans même le regarder.

Le jeune homme se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, amusé par l'échange tout à fait imprévu et improvisé qu'il venait de vivre avec Granger. Granger. C'était dingue de penser comme, au final, la guerre et son procès l'avaient radicalement changé.

A l'époque de Poudlard, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée lui parler comme elle venait de le faire. Ses insultes, son petit air supérieur, puis son indifférence… tout ce qu'il fallait pour le mettre tout simplement hors de lui. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Il avait vu sa famille être humiliée et rabaissée par celui censé les protéger et leur apporter la gloire alors que ceux qui étaient ses ennemis depuis toujours avaient tout simplement pris leur défense, à sa mère et lui.

Sa mère avait tenu à les inviter à prendre le thé pour les remercier pour leurs témoignages et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils avaient accepté tous les trois de venir les retrouver chez Madame Piedodu. Evidemment, la tension avait été plus que palpable et leur rencontre ne s'était pas éternisée, mais ils avaient pu se parler _presque_ normalement pour la première fois.

Depuis, il avait eu l'occasion de recroiser les Gryffondor à plusieurs reprises et si Weasley se contentait généralement de l'ignorer royalement, Potter ou Granger prenaient la peine de le saluer. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, après tout, ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais ils ne se sautaient plus à la gorge comme ils avaient pu le faire durant toute leur scolarité.

Drago termina son verre et décida, finalement, de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il jeta un œil vers la table où était installée Granger et remarqua que la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'idée qu'elle s'était éclipsée avec l'espèce de loser qui l'accompagnait.

Il ressortit dans les rues de Clairvent et ajusta son écharpe pour se protéger du vent frais de ce mois de novembre. Il hésita à transplaner directement jusqu'à son hôtel mais décida finalement que marcher un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Les mains dans les poches, il déambulait dans les ruelles du village quand il entendit, non loin de lui, des éclats de voix. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il réalisa que c'était de l'anglais, ce qui titilla grandement sa curiosité… Surtout qu'il savait à présent que Granger était dans le coin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une petite allumeuse ! grondait une voix, clairement enivrée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait des idées ! lui répondit la voix de Granger, agacée.

Drago s'approcha de l'origine de la dispute, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que Granger était parfaitement apte à se défendre.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, quelques secondes plus tard à l'endroit où le « couple » se disputait, Drago ne trouva que Granger.

\- Mais quel connard ! ragea-t-elle, se pensant visiblement seule.

\- Je suis vexé, intervint Drago, amusé de la voir sursauter. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à avoir droit à cette insulte.

\- Merde, Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. Et non, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être le seul connard à avoir croisé ma route.

\- Je vois ça, oui. Ça va ? ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Mis à part que je viens de perdre mon temps avec un sombre crétin qui a son cerveau dans sa…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire. Drago devina sa gêne dans la pénombre, ce qui l'amusa malgré lui.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi en passant toute une soirée dans un bar avec lui ? souligna-t-il.

\- A simplement passer un bon moment et faire connaissance, pourquoi ?

\- Granger, Granger, Granger… Ce que tu peux être naïve !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas penser que les hommes sont tous des animaux dirigés par leur… _baguette !_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à sa remarque.

\- C'est le cas, je te rassure, mais il faut apprendre à reconnaître les signes ! J'ai capté direct qu'il voulait te mettre dans son pieu… Avant même de réaliser que c'était toi, son rencard.

\- Peut-être, ronchonna-t-elle, visiblement à contre-cœur, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

\- Tu regrettes de l'avoir repoussé ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, à la base, c'était mon logeur ici, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller boire un verre avec lui. A présent, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais bien pouvoir aller…

\- Il y a un hôtel sur la place principale, précisa Drago. Ils devraient avoir encore des chambres libres, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde, en ce moment.

Il s'était suffisamment rapproché de Granger pour voir qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse. Ce qui l'interpella quelque peu.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je suis déjà passée à l'hôtel, oui… Et… hum… les chambres encore disponibles ne sont pas vraiment dans mon budget.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire. Pourquoi, par Merlin, lui confiait-elle une chose pareille ?! Elle sembla se poser la même question elle-même car elle reprit contenance sous ses yeux avant de déclarer, d'un ton un peu plus sec que précédemment qu'elle allait se débrouiller. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se détourna de lui, la démarche un peu raide.

Il la regardait s'éloigner quand il fut pris d'une pulsion soudaine.

\- Oh, Granger ! Attends !

Elle se retourna, interloquée, et le dévisagea en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- J'ai une suite.

\- Ah… Tant mieux pour toi, déclara-t-elle, interdite.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Y a un canapé dans le salon de ma suite. Si tu veux, tu peux venir y dormir, en attendant que tu trouves un plan B, pour ton logement.

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, venait-il de lui proposer un truc pareil ?!

\- Je… euh… t'es sûr… ? bredouilla la jeune femme, perplexe.

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, sinon, répondit-il avec un aplomb qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Il n'était sûr de rien, mais hors de question qu'il perde la face devant elle.

\- Ok… Alors j'accepte le prêt de ton canapé. Merci, Malefoy.

Il se contenta de grogner en réponse et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la place principale du village, l'invitant à le suivre.

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à lui proposer un truc pareil. Le fait de croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance après des mois à voyager à travers le monde ? Une non-envie de rester seul ? Un sursaut de gratitude vu que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il était libre ? Les effets de cet alcool bizarre qu'il avait bu dans cette taverne ?

Il aurait été incapable de donner une réponse claire à cette question mais, alors que Granger lui emboitait timidement le pas, il se dit que ça n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

Hermione suivait Malefoy d'un pas hésitant, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté sa proposition ?! Et pourquoi lui avait-il fait une telle proposition, dans un premier temps ?! S'il ne lui avait rien demandé, elle n'aurait rien eu à accepter !

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix… Dire que cet immonde salaud de Paul l'avait plantée en pleine rue juste parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ils avaient pourtant passé un bon moment, dans cette taverne, mais évidemment, elle avait cru que c'était en pure amitié. Malefoy avait raison, elle avait été totalement naïve sur ce coup… Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière. Non mais quelle idiote !

Il était vrai en même temps que le prix qu'il lui avait demandé pour la location de la chambre était vraiment dérisoire… Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche !

Mais bon, à présent l'autre goujat était parti et elle se retrouvait en plein Clairvent en compagnie de Malefoy. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé avec elle son fidèle sac en perles qui contenait l'ensemble de ses affaires. Elle pouvait sembler un peu paranoïaque à garder tous ses biens ainsi avec elle, mais certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, lasse de sa situation. Après la guerre, elle avait tenté de reprendre une vie normale en allant passer ses ASPIC à Poudlard mais, une fois ceux-ci en poche, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à travailler.

Ron avait tout d'abord suivi Harry dans la formation d'Auror, mais avait rapidement abandonné le cursus pour aider son frère à gérer la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait alors commencé à noyer son chagrin, se sentant coupable pour la mort de Fred, dans le travail. Hermione le voyait peu mais ça ne semblait leur poser problème ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait s'épanouir dans sa formation et Hermione en était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Après tout, si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était bien lui. Il fallait dire aussi que les Weasley, et Ginny en particulier, le soutenaient du mieux possible. Ils étaient réellement unis et semblaient former une vraie famille. Famille de laquelle Hermione était plus ou moins exclue.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, loin de là. Hermione recevait beaucoup d'amour et de soutien de la part des Weasley, mais elle avait encore ses propres parents et ça changeait tout.

Étrangement, c'était grâce à Percy qu'Hermione avait retrouvé la trace de ses parents, en Australie. Il avait fait jouer ses relations au Ministère, tentant probablement par-là de faire oublier son « écart d'allégeance » pendant la guerre. Mais vu les difficultés que les agents ministériels avaient rencontrées pour les retrouver, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Elle était donc partie, quelques mois auparavant et une fois ses ASPIC obtenus, pour l'Australie afin de rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents. A sa plus grande surprise, Ron avait proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait décliné sa proposition. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de faire seule.

Une fois sur place, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'ils avaient refait leur vie et qu'ils semblaient épanouis, elle avait longuement hésité à lever le sort qu'elle leur avait lancé, mais au final, elle s'était résignée. Elle leur avait déjà imposé sa volonté une fois pour les protéger et cette-fois, elle n'avait plus cette excuse. La guerre était finie, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Hermione avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et leur avait rendu tous leurs souvenirs. Heureusement, ils ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur bien longtemps, leur amour pour leur fille et le soulagement de la savoir en bonne santé surpassant leur rancune éventuelle. Cependant, ils avaient choisi de rester en Australie où leur nouvelle vie leur plaisait réellement.

La jeune femme était restée quelques mois avec eux pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles puis avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre en faisant plusieurs escales. Ses amis lui manquaient mais elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour se retrouver.

Son voyage touchait à présent à sa fin, ses économies étant quasiment épuisées, raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à Clairvent aujourd'hui. Transplaner jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne ne serait pas un problème lorsqu'elle serait déterminée à y remettre les pieds.

Mais pour le moment, elle déambulait dans les rues du village en direction d'un hôtel en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Si on lui avait dit que son périple se terminerait ainsi, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !

Comme après être tombée sur lui au bar de cette taverne, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, mais décida de garder sa question pour elle. Le fait qu'ils puissent à présent se parler sans s'écharper ne signifiait pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ami-ami pour autant…

Malefoy ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés en silence. Hermione surpris quelques regards en coin mais ne les releva pas. La situation était assez surréaliste comme ça !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, toujours sans prononcer un mot, et prirent les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'à la suite du jeune homme.

\- Bon, eh bien voilà…, grommela Malefoy à ses côtés.

Hermione se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire gêné pour seule réponse. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de Drago Malefoy.

Bon, il était vrai que ce n'était pas une chambre à proprement parler. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir une sorte de salon composé d'un large canapé de cuir anthracite et de deux fauteuils assortis entre lesquels se trouvait une table basse en verre noir. De lourdes tentures bleu nuit habillaient les fenêtres à travers desquelles Hermione percevait l'éclat de la lune. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs et une sorte de garde-manger luxueux, en verre noir également, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Deux portes se trouvaient de part et d'autre du salon et Malefoy avait dû suivre son regard car il prit la parole pour apporter quelques explications.

\- Celle de droite mène à ma chambre, dit-il de sa voix légèrement trainante. Celle de gauche mène à la pièce d'eau… Si tu veux aller te rafraichir. Le meuble noir dans le coin est une sorte de room-service. Tu as la liste de ce que tu peux commander gravée sur la porte. Il suffit de prendre ta baguette et de le demander. Tu peux t'en servir, mais n'abuse pas !

\- Euh… Merci…, bredouilla-t-elle, perplexe. Mais ça devrait aller.

\- Comme tu veux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle semblait si miséreuse que ça, qu'il se sente obligé de lui faire la charité, ou quoi ?! Hermione s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Il lui offrait l'hospitalité, elle pouvait donc ravaler ses remarques acerbes pour l'occasion.

\- Bon… Eh bien, bonne nuit, déclara Malefoy pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la salle d'eau et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il lui lança un regard surpris en en sortant quelques minutes plus tard. Il traversa le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre et lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait le droit de s'installer sur le canapé avant d'y pénétrer.

Sa remarque sembla secouer la jeune femme qui s'extirpa alors de sa torpeur pour suivre son conseil. Elle dévisagea le meuble dans un premier temps puis décida plutôt de se rendre jusqu'à une fenêtre où elle observa quelques rares passants traverser la place, éclairée par la clarté de la lune.

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle aurait été incapable d'estimer, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa.

Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à se résigner à s'y allonger. Se trouver ici était vraiment trop bizarre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une porte grincer légèrement dans son dos et se retourna par réflexe. Elle croisa aussitôt le regard de Malefoy, qui sembla surpris de voir qu'elle était encore éveillée. Il ne prononça pourtant pas le moindre mot et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le « room-service ».

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se fit la réflexion que le voir en tenue de nuit – un pantalon ample et un simple t-shirt blanc – n'était pas aussi déroutant que ce qu'elle aurait cru. En même temps, vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement, elle n'était plus à ça près.

Malefoy revint peu de temps après avec une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui d'Hermione avant qu'il ne s'assoie sur l'un des fauteuils du « salon ».

La jeune femme ne savait que penser de son attitude. Avait-il l'intention de se saouler en sa compagnie ? De boire seul ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête pour qu'il ait envie d'ouvrir une bouteille à… (elle jeta un œil discret sur sa montre) près de minuit ?!

Minuit ? Déjà ? Ou seulement… Dur à dire, le temps était une notion un peu trop abstraite pour elle, depuis quelques temps…

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, Malefoy déboucha la bouteille d'alcool translucide et en but une gorgée à même le goulot.

\- Vodka ? demanda finalement Hermione, afin de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Tequila, répondit-il avant de boire à nouveau. Tu en veux ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis se saisit de sa baguette avant de se pencher sur le vase qui ornait la table basse. Elle le transforma en verre en un sort informulé et tendit ce dernier à Malefoy afin qu'il le remplisse. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, non sans lui retourner un rictus moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Rien… Je ne te voyais pas du genre « tequila », c'est tout.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Malefoy.

\- Je vois ça, en effet.

Hermione prit ensuite une gorgée du breuvage et la laissa couler lentement dans sa gorge. La tequila n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, loin de là, mais elle devait admettre que celle-ci était particulièrement savoureuse.

\- Je peux voir la bouteille ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme si cet échange était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Malefoy la lui tendit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle regarda l'étiquette et eut la confirmation qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter lorsque je suis passé par Jalisco, au Mexique, lui expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Depuis, je ne bois plus que celle-ci.

\- Tu es allé au Mexique ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Hermione.

\- Je suis allé dans pas mal d'endroits, oui.

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée, tentant par-là même d'étouffer sa curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout au bout d'un nouveau moment de silence.

\- Je te le dirais bien… Mais je serais obligé de te tuer par après.

Elle le regarda, surprise par sa réponse, mais le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il plaisantait.

\- Diantre, Malefoy, mais tu as de l'humour ! répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

\- J'en ai toujours eu. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous y étiez hermétiques à l'époque.

\- Le harcèlement est une conception particulière de l'humour, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Question de point de vue, répondit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de tequila.

\- Pff, tu n'étais qu'un sale petit con, Malefoy, reconnais-le !

\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai su évoluer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu m'as traité de connard tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui démontre une certaine progression…

\- Abruti ! le coupa-t-elle, sans parvenir à cacher son amusement pour autant.

Ils burent à nouveau en silence, lui sur son fauteuil et elle dans le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire !

\- Je demandais juste ça comme ça, vu qu'on a l'air bien partis pour vivre notre insomnie ensemble…

\- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, agacée. Non mais franchement, quel gamin ! Tout ça était tout simplement surréaliste… Elle était là, à boire en tête à tête de la tequila avec Malefoy, à l'hôtel, et c'était à peine s'ils s'insultaient. Peut-être qu'elle avait été envoyée dans un univers parallèle et que ce n'était pas vraiment son ancien camarade de classe qui lui faisait face…

En même temps, depuis qu'elle était partie pour retrouver ses parents, près de six mois auparavant, elle s'était sentie plutôt seule. Certes, c'était son objectif principal, mais mine de rien, retrouver quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, même si elle ne lui en parlait pas, était plutôt ressourçant.

Elle se rendit alors compte que son verre était vide et le tendit machinalement vers Malefoy afin qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

\- Tu es consciente que cette bouteille de tequila coûte vingt Gallions ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Sérieusement ?! Pardon, je ne pensais pas… Mince, je suis affreusement désolée !

Merlin, vingt Gallions pour une bouteille ?! Mais qui pouvait mettre autant dans une simple bouteille d'alcool ?! Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Malefoy, forcément.

\- Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, Granger, ce n'est rien.

\- Non, Malefoy, vingt Gallions pour de la tequila, ce n'est pas _rien !_

\- Je t'assure que si. Arrête de chipoter et donne-moi ton verre. C'est moins triste de boire avec toi que tout seul…

Hermione l'entendit grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bordel, mais comment ai-je pu sortir une connerie pareille ?! » et ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça, répondit-elle.

\- A penser quoi ?

\- Que toi et moi, ici, en train de boire, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Ah, ça… J'aurais pu tomber sur pire que toi…

\- Ah oui ?! Comme qui ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui refuse de répondre aux miennes…

\- …

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione jouait distraitement avec son verre, faisant danser le liquide que Malefoy avait finalement ajouté, alors que ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il capta à nouveau son regard :

\- Je te propose un truc, Granger, vu qu'apparemment aucun de nous n'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

\- Vas-y…, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, doutant de la pertinence des idées qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Tu connais « Je n'ai jamais ? »

\- Explique.

\- C'est très simple. Tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai. Par exemple, si je dis « Je n'ai jamais insulté qui que ce soit de Sang-de-Bourbe », je bois et a priori, toi pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose, comme exemple ?!

\- Je réserve mes autres idées pour le jeu, répondit-il, amusé.

Jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Malefoy n'était sans doute pas une grande idée, mais les quelques verres ingurgités au Vivet doré avec l'autre crétin de Paul combinés à la tequila qu'elle venait de boire avaient sans doute altéré quelque peu le jugement d'Hermione.

\- D'accord. A condition qu'on lance un sort de confidentialité. Hors de question que tu ailles répéter les révélations de ce soir à n'importe qui !

\- Ça marche, lui accorda-t-il sans même chercher à discuter. Viens par là.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se saisit du poignet qu'il lui tendait. Il resserra lui-même ses doigts autour du sien avant d'approcher sa baguette de leurs bras croisés.

\- Stop ! l'interrompit Hermione. JE vais lancer le sort !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de te répondre.

\- Tu viens de le faire…

\- Oh, la ferme !

Malefoy ricana et Hermione approcha sa baguette d'eux afin de lancer le sort. La lumière bleutée qui s'en dégagea mis en évidence la Marque de Malefoy ainsi que ses propres cicatrices liées à son passage dans le Manoir, ce qui la dérouta quelque peu.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, percevant son trouble.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Qui commence ?

\- Honneur aux dames, l'invita-t-il.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux en récupérant sa main et rassembla ses idées. Bon, par quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir débuter ? Pas quelque chose de trop sage ou l'autre crétin risquerait de se moquer d'elle… En même temps, ce jeu était aussi l'occasion de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Non pas qu'il l'intéressât spécialement, mais il avait vécu avec Voldemort et peu de gens pouvaient témoigner de cette expérience…

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? la poussa-t-il.

\- Deux secondes ! Je réfléchis !

Il soupira face à elle, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

\- Bon, vu que tu me mets la pression, tu l'auras voulu ! Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort, affirma-t-elle, attendant qu'il boive une gorgée de tequila.

A sa plus grande surprise, Malefoy la dévisagea sans toucher à son verre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu m'as dit qu'on devait boire si on était concerné par le mensonge !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu AS été un Mangemort, Malefoy ! Tu en portes encore la Marque !

\- Je la porte peut-être mais je ne l'ai jamais voulue, lui répondit-il, ancrant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Co… comment ça ? bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Il vivait chez moi, Granger, je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, c'est mon tour. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait développer les réponses.

\- C'est sûr, mais tu ne peux pas lâcher un truc pareil et vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était !

\- Ne sois pas hypocrite, Granger, s'il-te-plaît. Si vous aviez pensé que ma mère et moi étions dévoués à la cause des Mangemorts, vous n'auriez jamais témoigné pour nous. Vrai ou pas ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. C'est mon tour, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione était plus que troublée. Elle avait pensé trouver une proposition facile pour passer son tour sans en avoir l'air mais là, pour le coup, elle était perdue.

\- Alors…, reprit Malefoy, indifférent à son trouble. Je n'ai jamais… lancé un Impardonnable en dehors du cours de Maugrey.

Cette fois, Hermione but une gorgée du liquide translucide alors que Malefoy la dévisageait, clairement surpris.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! gronda-t-elle en reposant son verre. Tu as lancé un Doloris à Harry en sixième !

\- Faux, Granger ! J'ai _essayé_ de lancer un Doloris à Potter, nuance. Je l'ai loupé… même si lui ne m'a pas loupé.

\- Et à part cette fois-là, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'en as jamais lancé ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, Miss-Je-N'entends-Que-Ce-Que-Je-Veux, je n'ai jamais été convaincu par les méthodes Mangemort.

\- Mouais…, insista-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Mais au fait ! Toi, tu as bu ! Sérieusement ?! Quand as-tu lancé un Impardonnable ?!

\- Techniquement parlant, jamais, mais…

Hermione passa une main lasse sur ses yeux alors que Malefoy la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me suis effacée de la mémoire de mes parents.

\- Pardon ?! Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Avant notre septième année… Enfin, juste après la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai modifié leurs souvenirs et les ai envoyés en Australie pour leur sécurité. Alors certes, techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment un Impardonnable mais sérieusement, jouer ainsi avec la mémoire des gens devrait l'être. Je l'ai fait dans de bonnes intentions, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde…

Malefoy la dévisagea en silence un long moment. Hermione aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça… Le voir ainsi si ouvertement déstabilisé par sa confidence était vraiment déroutant.

\- Mouais, reprit-il finalement. Si tu voulais boire, fallait le dire, hein, ça aurait été plus simple. A toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, consciente que c'était sa façon, certes maladroite, de les relancer dans ce jeu bizarre.

\- Raaah zut ! ronchonna-t-elle pour reprendre contenance. Je n'ai pas d'idées !

\- C'est parce que tu es bien trop prude, ça.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est ça…

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, quand il s'y mettait ! C'est-à-dire, à peu près tout le temps…

\- Bon… Je n'ai jamais…couché avec quelqu'un sans m'en souvenir, lâcha-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Évidemment, elle ne but pas mais ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Malefoy, lui, but à sa bouteille.

\- Sérieusement ?! Qui ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je réponde si je ne m'en souviens pas ?

\- On a dû t'en parler, ou tu n'aurais pas bu !

\- J'avais presque oublié que tu n'étais pas aussi idiote que les gens que je côtoie habituellement…, souligna-t-il.

Hermione reçu le pseudo-compliment sans broncher.

\- Parkinson… Après une victoire de Serpentard sur Serdaigle, en septième, quand vous n'étiez pas là… L'alcool circulait pas mal au château sous les Carrow, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie. On avait beaucoup trop bu tous les deux et on s'est réveillés dans mon dortoir, au petit matin, dans une tenue – ou plutôt une absence de tenue – non-équivoque…

\- Par Merlin, s'écria Hermione. Parkinson ?! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Elle plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de sortir d'autres phrases du genre. Après tout, peut-être qu'il la fréquentait encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, je suis globalement d'accord avec toi. Crois-moi, je suis assez content de ne pas me souvenir plus que ça des détails de cette nuit-là.

Un léger frisson le parcourut et Hermione lui renvoya un regard compatissant.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Ta première fois, tiens ! A moins que tu ne sois encore « pure et innocente » …

\- Ah parce que c'était ta première fois, en plus ? Seigneur, je te plains vraiment ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais de ma première fois, ce n'est pas le jeu !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! lui répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je n'ai jamais… perdu ma virginité avec Weasley.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant Malefoy du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Parce que ta question n'est pas assez précise, peut-être ?

\- Comment… ATTENDS ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu ta virginité avec _un_ Weasley mais pas la belette ?! C'est ça ?!

Malgré elle, la jeune femme lui retourna un regard coquin.

\- Alors là, Granger, tu es obligée de me raconter ça !

\- Je ne suis obligée de rien du tout ! Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je cite « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait développer les réponses » ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, le singea-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle le vit se lever de son fauteuil pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Granger, raconte-moi ça et je répondrai à la question que tu voudras. N'importe laquelle.

On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans quémandant une sucrerie. Hermione se retint de rire à cette image et se gratta distraitement l'avant-bras, sa cicatrice la chatouillant de temps à autre. Elle se rappela alors qu'ils étaient liés par un sort de confidentialité et décida donc d'accéder à sa requête.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis retournée passer mes ASPIC à Poudlard, après la guerre, et Ron et moi nous sommes comme qui dirait… naturellement éloignés. Il devait faire son deuil de son frère et moi, j'essayais aussi de me remettre tant bien que mal de tout ça. L'après-guerre n'a pas forcément été facile, tu comprends ? Bref, une fois mes ASPIC en poche, Percy avait retrouvé la trace de mes parents, je suis donc partie en Australie pour raviver leurs souvenirs. Je suis restée quelques temps avec eux puis je suis partie. Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de rentrer directement, tu vois ?

Malefoy approuva d'un signe de tête puis l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la main.

\- Bref, reprit la jeune femme, je me suis arrêtée dans quelques pays, entre l'Australie et la France, mais celui où je suis restée le plus longtemps est… la Roumanie…

\- La Roumanie ?! Pourquoi la Roumanie, y a rien à voir là-bas, à part peut-être la colonie de dragons… OH PAR SALAZAR ! Tu t'es tapé le dragonnier !

\- Chuuut ! Ne crie pas ainsi ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Qui pourrait bien nous entendre ?!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Je n'y crois pas… En même temps, faut bien reconnaître qu'il a quand même plus d'allure que sa belette de frère…

\- Ça suffit, oui, Malefoy ?! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu… C'est juste… arrivé. Mais Ron ne le supporterait pas, même s'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, donc Charlie et moi nous sommes promis de n'en parler à personne…

\- Et tu m'en parles ?! releva-t-il, interloqué.

\- On est liés par un sort de confidentialité. Tu ne pourras rien dire non plus, je ne risque rien. Et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de pouvoir en parler enfin à quelqu'un.

\- Faut que je boive un coup pour fêter ça ! déclara Malefoy avant de se lamper une longue gorgée de tequila.

\- N'oublie pas de remplir mon verre, lui rappela Hermione en l'agitant sous son nez.

\- A vot' service, Ma'ame, répondit-il en pouffant légèrement.

Hermione était amusée de le voir se lâcher ainsi grâce à – ou plutôt à cause – des effets de l'alcool, totalement inconsciente qu'elle commençait elle-même à être totalement désinhibée.

\- Bref ! A mon tour de te poser une question, Malefoy !

Il se contenta de l'encourager d'un signe de tête.

\- Hum… Voyons voir… Tu m'as dit avoir beaucoup voyagé, n'est-ce pas ? Que fuis-tu ainsi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je fuis quoi que ce soit ?

\- J'ai pas mal voyagé moi-même depuis quelques temps…

\- Mouais…

\- Je t'ai dit pour Charlie, Malefoy, ne te défile pas !

\- C'est nettement moins croustillant…

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

\- Très bien, très bien, céda-t-il. Je fuis… la pression.

\- La pression ?

\- Oui… La presse, les gens, mes parents, … Juste un gros ras-le-bol.

\- Pour la presse et les gens, je peux comprendre, mais tes parents ? Ton père n'est pas à Azkaban ?

\- Si, mais ça ne l'empêche malheureusement pas de communiquer avec nous. Mes parents veulent que j'épouse Astoria Greengrass.

\- Greengrass ? Comme Daphné Greengrass ?

\- Oui, c'est sa petite sœur. Les Greengrass sont l'une des rares familles Sang-Pur à ne pas avoir rejoint les rangs du Lord… Et mon père estime que me marier avec eux serait parfait pour redorer l'image de notre nom tout en ne « pervertissant » pas notre sang…

\- Pervertir votre sang ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne me suis peut-être jamais considéré comme un Mangemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon père…

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère aime bien Astoria, elle pense qu'elle serait parfaite pour moi…

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

\- J'ai à peine vingt ans, Granger, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me marier. Ni avec elle ni avec qui que ce soit… Et je suis peut-être naïf, mais j'ai toujours pensé que le jour où je me marierais, eh bien, ce serait…

\- …

\- …

\- Ooooh… ! Tu veux dire, par amour ? Tu es un romantique, Malefoy ?!

\- Oh, la ferme, Granger !

\- Je ne me moque pas ! se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ça, je vais te croire.

\- Je t'assure que non. Je suis juste… surprise.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours un peu cru que tu étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit de… positif…

\- Tu es insultante, là, Granger, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est sans doute lié au fait que tu m'as pourri la vie pendant des années…

Elle se sentait légèrement aigrie, d'un coup, mais en même temps, leur petit jeu prenait une direction un peu trop bizarre…

\- Bon, et si on en revenait au « Je n'ai jamais » ? proposa Malefoy, semblant lire, une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

\- Vas-y, c'est à toi, répondit-elle, d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Malefoy sembla réfléchir un long moment à sa proposition jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire éclaire ses traits. Hermione s'attendait au pire.

\- Je n'ai jamais…. Regretté tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire subir à certains de mes camarades de promotion…, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Interdite, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds boire une longue lampée de tequila. Malefoy ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, la tirant ainsi de sa torpeur.

\- Si, si… Mais…

\- Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il. J'étais réellement un sale petit con…

Il laissa ensuite sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Hermione était trop abasourdie pour prononcer le moindre mot. Drago Malefoy venait-il réellement de lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement passé ?!

Certes, leurs relations s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis que Narcissa Malefoy les avaient conviés à prendre le thé après leurs procès, à Drago et elle, mais quand même… Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à de véritables excuses de sa part.

A présent, Hermione ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Devait-elle les accepter ? Faire comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant des années ? Mettre les choses à plat avec lui ?

Mais dans quel but ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se reverraient encore une fois cette nuit bizarre passée, non ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes cercles, ils n'avaient rien en commun… Et pourtant… S'il lui proposait de la revoir, accepterait-elle ?

Hermione se secoua légèrement. Comme si ça risquait d'arriver ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient un bon moment en compagnie de Miss Tequila qu'il aurait envie de la revoir ! Il l'avait juste dépannée pour qu'elle ne passe pas sa nuit dehors, rien de plus. Et une seule soirée sympa ne permettrait jamais d'occulter des années de mépris mutuel…

Pourtant, ça lui avait fait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui savait, même de loin, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre les années précédentes. Bien sûr, leurs expériences n'étaient pas vraiment comparables, tous deux ayant appartenu à deux camps opposés, mais le fait était qu'il savait, et ça, ça changeait tout. Fuir en Australie pour retrouver ses parents et prendre son temps pour rentrer au Royaume-Uni lui avait fait un bien fou mais à présent, Hermione réalisait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de revoir ses amis. Elle avait assez trainé en route comme ça. Elle pouvait accuser Malefoy de fuir mais dans les faits, elle avait agi exactement de la même façon.

La jeune femme fut subitement tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose frôler son bras. Elle sursauta, surprise, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la bouteille que Malefoy ne tenait plus vraiment entre ses doigts. Cet idiot s'était visiblement enfin endormi.

Hermione sourit légèrement en attrapant la bouteille pour la poser sur la table basse, à côté de son verre, avant que celle-ci ne se renverse, puis s'installa à son tour dans le canapé.

Elle observa la lune à travers la fenêtre, les tentures étant toujours ouvertes, et finit par s'endormir à son tour sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Drago émergea du sommeil lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller son visage. Il tenta de se redresser mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'un poids entravait ses mouvements. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste las de sa main libre avant de les ouvrir et la surprise lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Le « poids » qui l'empêchait de bouger librement n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. La jeune femme était blottie tout contre lui et apparemment, c'était d'un commun accord vu que c'était son bras droit à lui qui enlaçait la taille de sa… voisine, lui offrant ainsi un confort relatif.

Par Salazar, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de trop boire quand il était seul avec une fille. Mais bon, au moins, cette fois, il était toujours habillé…

Il resta sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, ayant trop peur de la réveiller et qu'elle réalise où elle se trouvait exactement.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus l'envie d'aller aux toilettes se faisait ressentir. N'y tenant plus, Drago tenta de libérer doucement son bras du _corps_ de Granger mais, comme il s'y était attendu, la manœuvre réveilla la jeune femme.

Granger grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle dormait serrée tout contre lui. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il en déduisit en voyant l'air à la fois choqué et surpris qu'elle arborait.

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour vider sa vessie dans un premier temps, mais surtout pour prendre une douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Venait-il vraiment de passer une partie de sa nuit avec Hermione Granger calée tout contre lui ?! Il était vrai qu'ils avaient – étonnamment – passé une bonne soirée, mais quand même ! Lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à venir dormir sur son canapé, il n'aurait jamais envisagé que ça puisse se terminer ainsi… Ni tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'endormir, d'ailleurs.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de se pencher sur les derniers événements pour l'instant, Drago coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche pour se sécher.

Malheureusement, une fois hors de la salle de bain, il réalisa rapidement qu'il était à présent seul dans sa suite.

Vexé, il allait partir à sa recherche afin de lui dire sa façon de penser quand il vit un morceau de papier plié en deux sur la table basse.

Il le déplia, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et en lut le contenu.

.

 _Malefoy…_

 _Je suis désolée de partir comme ça, sans même te dire au revoir, mais les heures que nous venons de passer ensemble ont été assez bizarres sans que nous ayons besoin d'en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Je me sens tellement idiote et lâche de profiter que tu sois sous la douche pour partir… Surtout que tu risques d'en sortir alors que je serais encore en train d'écrire…_

 _Bref. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer en Angleterre, je suis partie depuis suffisamment longtemps…_

 _On peut voyager à travers le monde, mais au final, on ne peut jamais fuir qui on est réellement, non ? Et sans mes amis, je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même. Discuter avec toi m'a permis d'en prendre conscience… C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras également le courage de rentrer à ton tour… Tu as suffisamment de caractère pour décider de la vie que tu veux vivre et de celui que tu veux être. Comme tu me l'as dit cette nuit, nous n'avons que vingt ans (enfin, vingt-et-un pour moi) et encore la vie devant nous._

 _Si… Si jamais tu rentres et que… Enfin, si tu veux, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de boire encore un peu de tequila en ta compagnie…_

 _Il est temps que je m'en aille, je n'entends plus l'eau couler… Vive le courage des Gryffondor !_

 _Bonne route et peut-être à un de ces jours,_

 _Hermione._

.

Drago relut la lettre plusieurs fois, incapable de décider qu'en penser… Visiblement, cette nuit passée ensemble ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente, elle non plus. Granger proposait même de le revoir…

Cependant, ce qui le déstabilisa le plus fut qu'elle ait signé de son prénom.

Hermione.

Seul, au milieu de sa suite, il osa le prononcer à voix haute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il sut qu'il était effectivement temps pour lui de rentrer et de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'inviterait à partager une bouteille de tequila lorsque ce serait fait.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voili voilou...

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus... mis à part que **j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience** !

(Petite dédicace à Tiph, j'espère que ça t'a plu ;) )

Cœurs sur vous,

Lyra


	2. Note

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous **remercier** chaleureusement pour vos retours et marques d'intérêt envers cette histoire.

Lorsque je l'ai écrite, pour le concours de Chalusse, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, un extrait de leurs vies, rien de plus.

Mes bêtas m'avaient réclamé **une suite** mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées sur quoi proposer d'original…

Mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis, j'ai rattaché cette idée avec une autre que j'avais déjà et ça a donné naissance à ma **nouvelle fiction longue, L'Autre**.

Et donc, **si vous souhaitez découvrir la suite de cette histoire, je vous invite dès à présent à vous rendre sur L'Autre**. Par contre, ne soyez pas surpris-e-s, les deux premiers chapitres de cette nouvelle fanfic sont effectivement une copie de cet OS.

Pourquoi n'avoir tout simplement pas publié à la suite de cet OS, me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement car je voulais laisser la possibilité aux personnes qui trouvaient que ce texte se suffisait à lui-même d'en rester là.

 **Just be peut donc exister comme histoire à part entière ou être le début d'une nouvelle aventure. C'est à vous de choisir !**

* * *

Je vais tout de même en profiter pour répondre aux **reviews anonymes** laissées sur l'OS :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! Comme annoncé juste au-dessus, la suite sera publiée sous le nom de "L'Autre". J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **Anne Cho :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Tes compliments me font très plaisir et si tu souhaites en savoir plus, je t'invite à te rendre sur L'Autre (mais par contre, ce sera "beaucoup" plus, ah ah).


End file.
